


If It Don't Fit

by shopfront



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: 5x22 Someone To Watch Over Me, F/F, First Dates, Kes returns to Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: Kes overrules the Doctor's cumbersome dating advice, and Seven finds that dinner and dancing can be quite enjoyable after all with a few minor alterations.





	If It Don't Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



“You should perhaps leave your hair down again, though. Remember, it is important to make a good first impression.”

“Doctor!” 

The Doctor startled but Seven merely blinked and turned toward the entrance to the med bay with raised eyebrows.

“Don’t listen to him, Seven. There is nothing wrong with the way you style your hair.”

“It is efficient to keep it restrained.”

“Efficient, yes. But perhaps you could-“

“Doctor,” Kes interrupted again with a frown. “You should be encouraging Seven to be comfortable on her date, so that she can enjoy herself. If her companion for the evening is worth her time then they should like her with her hair up or down, whichever way she prefers.”

“Well, yes, but-“

“Seven, how are you most comfortable?”

“My current attire is sufficient. It is also… familiar to me.”

“That sounds like a good reason to choose it,” Kes said warmly, nodding in approval.

“But Seven will find it much easier to attract a potential partner if she… Um, that is, I mean to say… Hmm.”

The Doctor trailed to a halt as Kes' expression hardened.

“Somehow, I doubt that is truly necessary. If, however, you are having trouble then I would be honoured to have dinner with you, Seven.”

Seven raised an eyebrow. “I was unaware that your romantic interests extended beyond men. Was that incorrect?”

“You don’t know everything about the Ocampa, then, I see,” Kes said with a wide smile.

“I do not. The Borg collected only minimal information about your species during my time as a drone.”

Kes dipped her head. “I suppose we were of little interest to the Borg while we were cloistered away by the Caretaker."

"That is accurate." 

"To answer your question, I am not overly concerned by the gender of an engaging dinner companion. If you are also unconcerned…?”

“I have had no opportunity to test my preferences,” Seven admitted with a curious tilt of her head. “I am not adverse to making an attempt. This is, after all, a social exercise.”

“Then I will see you tonight,” Kes said as she sailed past them toward the small medical bay office. "Don't forget to wear something comfortable!"

“Very well,” Seven said with a nod. “Thank you for your advice, Doctor. I believe I am sufficiently prepared.”

With that Seven headed briskly for the corridor while the Doctor looked on wordlessly, mouth fixed open in shock.

*

“What do you think of the meal?” Kes asked, smiling and leaning forward.

“It is adequate,” Seven said, placing down her knife and fork.

“Are you sure?” Kes asked, still smiling and giving way a little to apparent amusement. “Because you haven’t eaten much of it.”

“I do not require a nutritional supplement at this time.”

Kes chuckled. “That’s what I thought. You should have said something.”

“The Doctor was most insistent that the consumption of liquids and nutrients while on a date should be determined by social and not physical needs.”

“The Doctor says a lot of things,” Kes said flatly, smile finally fading. “What would you like to do instead?”

Seven paused in the midst of picking up her cutlery again.

“I am only aware of dinner and dancing as appropriate date activities for this holo-simulation.”

“Well, we could leave the simulation. Or choose a new one?”

“The Doctor was most insistent that this simulation was the appropriate selection for our date,” Seven said, a small furrow appearing between her brows. "I am unfamiliar with our alternatives."

Kes laughed once more. “We could try dancing, if you want. Would you like to dance with me, Seven?”

She pushed back her chair and stepped around the table, holding out her hand.

“I am not certain,” Seven said slowly. She stood as well, but did not take Kes' offered hand. “My last attempt at dancing was unsuccessful and resulted in an injury.”

“Yes, I know. I was covering for the Doctor in the infirmary when Lieutenant Chapman came in-“

“Then you understand that dancing would be inadvisable,” Seven said more confidently, squaring her shoulders and keeping her own hands by her sides.

“If you would let me finish,” Kes said firmly but kindly, “I was able to heal Lieutenant Chapman’s injuries very quickly and besides all of that, I am not suggesting that we dance the same way.”

“I have not practiced other forms of dance,” Seven said after a long pause.

“I admit that I’m not an expert in human dancing, but I think we can manage a little swaying around the room without any new accidents.”

“Very well,” Seven said, after another longer pause.

“Do you trust me?” Kes asked, reaching out and taking hold of Seven’s hand directly this time.

“Is a trust a pre-requisite for swaying?”

“No,” Kes admitted as they walked clear of the tables. “But it might help you enjoy it more."

“Dancing is the required social activity. I do not expect to enjoy it.”

Kes tried and failed to smother her grin as she turned toward Seven and tugged her hands down to rest on her hips. 

“Just place your hands here on me,” she said softly, still giggling, “and I’ll rest mine here on you, and then we’ll just move slowly back and forth. No extra moves required.”

“This seems inefficient,” Seven said, but followed Kes' instructions.

“It’s not intended to demonstrate athletic skill or prior dancing experience, no. But we can speak more easily even in a noisy room, there are no sudden or difficult moves to get wrong, and we get to be close to one another.”

“You are implying that physical proximity is the purpose of this simpler form of dancing?”

Kes giggled again and nodded.

“Then I was incorrect. This is… adequate.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Kes smiled.

*

“This is unnecessary. I am familiar with the quickest route between the holosuites and my regeneration chamber,” said Seven.

“But I do believe it is a common human custom to walk your date home,” Kes said, shaking her head when Seven opened her mouth to respond. “No arguments. I insist.”

“I suppose your suggestions so far have been appropriate,” Seven said, turning towards the corridor with an enquiring look back over her shoulder at Kes. “Shall we?”

Kes smiled, and reached out to take Seven by the arm. 

“It is a lovely night for it,” Kes said, leading Seven out of the holosuite and paying no mind to the awkward way in which Seven was holding herself apart from Kes in surprise, so that she might examine the way in which Kes was touching her.

“The corridors will be unchanged from when we entered the holosuite,” Seven said in confusion, still looking between them and walking stiffly at Kes' side.

“But it will be so quiet at this hour. I do love to walk the ship at this time. It feels peaceful, with most of the crew tucked away in their beds and everything so very calm.”

Seven considered this for a moment, and then nodded. “The frequency of the conduits is more easily discerned without background noise.”

“Yes, exactly!” Kes said, stopping and clasping her hands together with pleasure. “It’s a soothing hum, isn’t it? I found it a little annoying when Neelix and I first joined Voyager, but now it feels strange to be without it.”

Seven inclined her head in agreement.

“You know, Seven, if you’re uncomfortable with me taking your arm like that…,” Kes started uncertainly. 

“I would have removed your hand if it was unacceptable. I was simply surprised.”

“That I would want to continue touching you?”

“The dancing portion of our date was concluded.”

“Well, yes, I suppose it was. But is it so strange that I might still want to have physical contact with you beyond dancing?”

“I am unsure of the correct protocol for the end of a date with another woman.”

Kes turned away for a moment, and then started walking slowly again, looking back at Seven and inviting her to join with a wave of a hand.

“Has the Doctor been giving you romantic instructions for each stage of the evening?” Kes asked, once they were walking in step again.

“Yes. The Doctor has also explained the different roles applicable to romantic encounters for men and women, and a number of alternate scenarios depending on how the evening progresses,” Seven said.

They approached a turbolift, and Kes went quiet for a moment as an ensign emerged and greeted them both.

“I don’t want you to think that I am criticising the Doctor,” Kes said gently once they were alone again and stepping into the turbolift. “He is a dear friend and I have at times found his advice very useful myself. It may not have been long since I returned to this form and to Voyager, but I can already see that he cares for you a great deal. But. Oh, how do I put this? The Doctor does not always get the reasoning behind social nuances quite right.”

“Explain.”

“Well, while it is true that the Doctor has spent a great deal of time studying social interactions among the crew and practising his own skills, some things are still very new to him. Not to mention he has spent a great deal of time studying and learning from holograms of important historical figures. Some from… very different periods of Earth's history.”

“You believe his advice is out of date.”

“In parts, yes. Just a little.”

Seven seemed to consider this for a moment until the doors re-opened. “What would _you_ recommend?” she asked, not moving from inside the lift.

Kes ducked her head.

“I suppose I would recommend doing what feels natural,” she said, looking up at Seven through her eyelashes.

“I do not know what that would be,” Seven said, pursing her lips. “I do not have the appropriate information.”

“The purpose of everything we have done tonight has been for our own enjoyment. We shouldn't eat a meal and dance together because it's expected, but because we are hungry and will enjoy trying a new dish and then discussing its merits together while enjoying the other persons physical presence."

Seven remained silent, surveying Kes and their surroundings and then Kes again without a word.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your regeneration chamber?” Kes asked gently.

“It would, as you say, be expected of a male romantic partner in certain circumstances-“

“No, Seven. Would _you_ enjoy me walking you home. Right now. Just because you enjoyed my company this evening and aren't ready to say goodnight just yet.”

Seven opened her mouth and then stood silently, lips parted and eyes distant.

“It would be acceptable,” she said eventually, face softening into the faintest hint of a smile.

Kes raised her head fully once more and smiled back at her with open relief.

“Well, then,” she said, reaching out a hand once more and waiting while Seven appraised it and then reached out and clasped it. “It would be my pleasure to escort you home.”


End file.
